Yautja
"He didn't kill you because you weren't armed. No Sport." ''-Human Soldier Dutch-'' Mysterious, powerful and dangerous hunters of the Universe, Yautja, commonly referred to as Predators, are known for hunting other dangerous species for honor and sport, most notably having a rivalry/ interest in Xenomorphs. They possess a high level of technological advancement far in excess of anything available to some primitive cultures. Capable of tracking a target across entire galaxies, Predators are often considered the best Bounty Hunters in the universe. They always bring back their prize, or die trying, and do so while adhering to their code of honor. Using a combination of advanced technology, like active camouflage and energy weapons, as well as traditional ancient weapons like spears, blades and nets, Predators often mutilate their victims to claim a trophy from their body, unless they were hired to bring the target back alive. Biology Predators are large, bipedal Humanoids with large, long, hair-like appendages on their heads, reptilian skin and their faces, which feature arthropod-like mandibles and no visible nose. Some Predators also possess sparse, coarse facial hair on their cheeks and above their eyes, though this is rare and only among males of the species. They are highly resilient to physical damage, capable of recovering from multiple gunshot wounds with minimal to no medical attention needed. They are incredibly strong, easily able to fight off most who oppose them. They are also skilled climbers, often times preferring to climb surfaces like trees or the sides of buildings rather than be in a foot race on a level surface, often using their height advantage to get ahead of their prey and get the drop on them. Their vision operates mainly in the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing them to easily detect heat differentials in the surrounding area, but unable to distinguish among objects on the same relative temperature. Thanks to technologies developed in partnership between the Citadel and the Yautja Elders, Predators can undergo a special surgery that installs an implant in their head which allows them to switch between infrared vision and normal light spectrum vision. Culture Predators are hunters with their culture based around the Honor of the Hunt. They seek out opponents that will be a challenge for them, and may also kidnap and transport prey across galaxies to bring such victims to the hunting ground of their choice. If a Predator is defeated in a hunt it is a cause for great shame, often times leading to the individual committing honorable suicide, typically with the detonation of their wrist gauntlet's self destruct sequence. The Predator hierarchy is broken into many categories, though they can be categorized into three groups, Apprentices, Elders and Hunters. Apprentices are those who are in training, often times accompanying a Hunter on their hunts in the hopes of learning their skill. Elders lead the Predator society and are often the veterans of many Hunts. Hunters are those who are in their prime, going out into the universe to hunt dangerous prey for honor and glory. Of all their prey, Predator's desire Xenomorphs over all other life. They consider the voracious alien lifeforms to be the "Ultimate Prey," and correspondingly have a reverence for the creatures. If a Predator is able to kill a Xenomorph Queen, considered the greatest threat to the Yautja, that Predator will instantly become legend. Only three Predators have done so in history, all of whom never had to go on another hunt after they completed what was once thought to be impossible. That said, some ancient scrawling make some scientists think that the Yautja, millions and millions of years ago, may have had a hand in the creation of the Xenomorphs, though the current Yautja Elders deny this to death. Their Place in the Universe Predators are the greatest hunters in the Universe. If you are the known target of a Predator, everyone around you will stop interacting with you in the hopes of not being taken out in the crossfire. As such, they are some of the most feared creatures in the galaxy, with entire districts of cities being cleared if a Predator comes in stating they are on the hunt. Thanks to this stigma, many criminals and organizations hire Predators to do their dirty work. They hunt down targets for the leaders of the organizations, only occasionally having the Predator bring them back alive. These Predators are usually ones who have been exiled, and are marked with large black symbols on their chests to show they do not adhere to the Predator's Code of Honor.